Blood Pack
The Blood Pack is a large, well funded and organized paramilitary force, that answers directly to High Chieftain Marius. In addition to the state funded and controlled Jiralhanae Military, the Blood Pack performs military, economic and political operations in support of the status quo. Its operations often border on the illegal and subversive, including intimidation or assassination of political rivals, crushing dissidents and rebels, rooting out and neutralising Pro-Covenant forces and sympathizers, and conducting pro-government operations. The Blood Pack has a history of grim violence and brutal actions, especially by its highly fanatical leader, Taranus. Despite being referred to as a Pack, it is closer in size and structure to a Tribe. History Founding The history of the Blood Pack is inexorably linked to that their rivals, the Tyraxus Tribe. The humble beginnings of the Blood Pack began with Taranus. The eldest son of a distinguished War Chieftain, he was destined for greatness. He was embedded in a pack who served within a Sangheili Legion, giving him a chance to show his prowess in battle. A great warrior, of brutal cunning and monstrous strength, he was sure to find favour with his commanders. However, his younger brother, who was not even an adult yet, found favour before him, becoming the protege of the Field Master of the Legion. The young warrior was infuriated by his younger sibling's success, and lived in his shadow, becoming jealous. This seed of hate grew inside him, growing ever stronger as his brother succeeded their father, gaining the family war hammer after his death in battle, and gained a ship, then a fleet. By 2552, Taranus commanded a single battlecruiser inside his younger brother's fleet, and felt nothing but hatred for his sibling. When the schism broke, Taranus could not bear to serve under his brother any longer, and left with his ship, and a few loyal warriors, but not because of his adherence to the Covenant or loyalty to the Prophets. Schism Taranus joined a larger Jiralhanae fleet during the schism, personally earning a number of battle commendations by destroying a number of opposing cruisers, and routing a Sangheili Lance. However, as the end approached, and they were forced closer and closer to Doisac, he joined the dissenting warriors lead by Marius and usurped the Prophet-loyal Chieftains and established the foundations of the Jiralhanae state. Taranus served as an enforcer of Marius, crushing dissent and driving Pro-Covenant forces off Doisac. Gaining the attention of his High Chieftain, Taranus was granted a larger command, gaining an Assault Carrier, and a few ships. Taranus swore and oath of fealty to Marius, finding a master that had his respect, and a purpose to serve. He remoulded his small army into a lethal force of dedicated, well trained, and fanatically loyal soldiers. Interbellum Taranus' army grew with favour from Marius, and eventually became closer to a Tribe in size. Taking in warriors from across Jiralhanae space, who proved loyal to their High Chieftain, Taranus acted on Marius' word, eliminating his rivals and enemies, and keeping peace between the Tribes. As Marius' own private paramilitary force, the Blood Pack was expected to serve where ever and whenever they were needed. In order to grow in size, Marius granted Taranus a generous amount of money, in Chadit, and goods, and directed him to build up his economic power base. Taranus used this money to purchase and build new holdings, such as factories, farms, refineries, mines and other resources. Taranus also used this money to purchase a substantial amount of slaves, to work these holdings. They grew in strength and power, becoming on a par with a Tribe, and had significant pull amongst the highest echelons of the Jiralhanae Alliance. As Marius increased his power and hold over the Jiralhanae people, dissent brewed, which Taranus and the Blood Pack quickly and brutally stomped out. The Blood Pack's first true test came when three rogue Chieftains allied with each over, intending to topple the two incumbent High Chieftains. Catching wind of this through their extended network of informants, the Blood Pack reprisal was particularly brutal. The Clans assaulted their holdings and territories, burning their factories, and homes to the ground, and assaulted their forces in limited hit and run attacks, massacring warriors and civilians alike in unrestricted assaults. The last strike, Taranus personally collected the head of the ring leader, while the other two Chieftains fled. These two Chieftains found themselves trapped against a corner, their warships stuck between a planet and an encroaching Blood Pack fleet. Both were vaporised in high orbit, the molten hulls crashing into the sea below. The Blood Pack expanded greatly, decimating and intimidating the enemies of Marius, and crushing dissent before it could begin, usually with brutal occupations. Through corrupted business practices and industrial and political espionage, they expanded their influence, and their power, seizing the assets of other Tribes by using the supreme power of the High Chieftain. In 2575, the Laminius Tribe began a series of extremely violent expansions, destroying their rivals and killing thousands of slaves, and thousands more Jiralhanae. Marius promised that the Chieftain who brought him Laminius would have his favour, but intended to use it as an example of the Blood Pack's power. Sending Taranus after Laminius, even before giving the decree to stop him, he gave Taranus accurate data on where Laminius was likely to be, and his fleet composition. However, Laminius was not so easily caught, and slipped the Blood Pack's encroaching net several times. Finally catching up to Laminius, he found that the Tyraxus Tribe had beaten him to it, and already had him prisoner. Shamed, Taranus was condemned by Marius and forced to conduct penitent action, and rout out dissidents in the far reaches of Jiralhanae territory, in a long term campaign. This campaign would take almost a decade, and wear the strength of the Blood Pack down, but their spirit was not diminished. They returned to Doisac as celebrated heroes, just in time for the Remnant War. Remnant War The Blood Pack arrived at Doisac on the 22nd of January, 2582, at around 22:00 local time, intended to be welcomed back in a heroic parade. Most of the Doisac armed forces were on the night shift, and ill prepared for what followed the Blood Pack nearly an hour later. Nearly 200 warships, of various clans allied with the Covenant Remnant, dropped out of slip space just 1 AU from Doisac. The first barrage knocked out the few planetary defence platforms, and the second knocked out the flagship of the Doisac fleet. In disarray and about to rout, Taranus took charge of the defence of Doisac, rallying the remaining ships and hitting the enemy fleet dead on, in a pincer attack on the vertical, rather than horizontal plane. Trapped in a position where they could not easily fire without being exposed to return enemy fire, the attacking fleet was forced into a retreat, less than sixty making it to slip space. Declared a hero of Doisac, he was selected to command the counterattack, leading the allied clans against the Remnant. However, the High Chieftain Gauius countermanded Taranus' authority as leader of the allied armies and sent the Tyraxus pack, earning glory in the first counterattack. The rest of the campaign filled to live up to precedent set by the brilliant assault by the Tyraxus Tribe, and quickly became mired in battles of attrition. Taranus stepped down as allied commander, to move on to his main duty of protecting the High Chieftains from rising threats, such as power hungry war lords who wanted to use the power vacuum to rise in power, or help the Covenant attack Jiralhanae space. Structure The Blood Pack is wholly lead by Taranus, with every Chieftain bowing to his word, and only answering to High Chieftain Marius. From here, Taranus has a number of Chieftains to control the Clan divisions, while Taranus leads his own, highly elite Clan. Taranus' highest ranking Chieftains form a council of elders, who advise him and dictate the direction of the Blood Pack. From time to time, entire clans are subsumed whole by the Blood Pack, and those lucky few that aren't annihilated in the process have the honour of serving within the Blood Pack. The Blood Pack is divided into a number of Clans, each serving in a different core sector of Jiralhanae space, so they can quickly respond to a situation that requires their aid. Each Clan is fully independent, and interlinked, with the majority of their equipment and weapons being used by other Clans. The Blood Pack's armed forces consist of 1,700,000 trained warriors, including specially trained warriors for assassination and other subversive actions, as well as Jump Pack troopers, Stalkers and other specialists. The Blood Pack has almost 11,000,000 civilians, almost all of them dedicated to the up keep and servicing of the military, or are families of the warriors serving in the Blood Pack. The Blood Pack is divided into seven Clans, most of those are lead by one of the few loyalists who followed Taranus away from the Tyraxus Tribe. *Taranus Clan: The Taranus Clan is the central and largest Clan of the Blood Pack, and the most well equipped. Highly disciplined, well trained and very well armed, they represent a solid, central power force, as well as a powerful military in their own right. Individual warriors are extremely driven, fanatically loyal to Taranus and Marius and have a distinct distaste for 'lesser' races. *Rukrunus Clan: Rukrunus, Taranus' closest ally, was granted his own Clan, and rules it with an iron fist. A perfectionist, everything must go to plan, and when it doesn't somebody gets a trashing. Rukrunus is a cruel and violent man, and often constructs elaborate plans and schemes, that often his subordinates cannot begin to understand. *Marakimanus Clan: Marakimanus was a young warrior, emboldened warrior, who was a fervent believer in the Great Journey, and followed Taranus to follow his religion. Finding Taranus to be a heathen, but now trapped in the position of being accessory to the murder of his devout kin, Marakimanus stayed, and slowly but surely became an embittered old warrior, serving almost aimlessly. He, and his Clan, have great disdain for slaves, and greater disdain for their enemies, with Marakimanus whipping them up into a frenzy before battle. *Cyralus Clan: Cyralus is one of Taranus' most trusted warriors, and he and his clan are often directed to perform subterfuge on behalf of Taranus. Skilled in political and industrial espionage and warfare, he and his clan also perform intimidations, assassinations and anti-dissident operations, usually with a ruthless efficiency. *Oryanum Clan: Oryanum is one of the few warriors who followed Taranus, but not out of loyalty to him or the Great Journey, but out of profit. Believing the Covenant to be the winners in this fight, he could try to survive with them and earn his living as a trader. By luck he found himself with Taranus serving the High Chieftain Marius, and now finds himself as a powerful trader, managing much of the Blood Pack's business and funding, as well as being a major player in the slave trade. *Barillus Clan: Barillus was a chieftain of a solitary Clan after the Schism, and found himself and his Clan in danger from the growing machinations of several larger Clans. Joining forces with Taranus, Barillus proved to be a loyal and dangerous man. Serving as the chief enforcer of Taranus, Barillus and his clan are often active against Covenant or Pro-Covenant forces, and will often exterminate the enemy in their thousands, having little restraint or care for collateral damage. *Leteranus Clan: The Leteranus Clan started as a clan of Covenant warriors, who were surrounded and besieged by the Blood Pack. The Chieftains betrayed their leader and offered him as a prisoner, in exchange for their surrender. As repayment, Taranus murdered them, had every Chieftain in the Clan executed, and one in eight warriors executed as an example to the others. He put his trusted Chieftain, Leteranus in charge, who now rules them as something resembling a huge slave army. Entire Packs of ex-Covenant slaves are lead by Captains and Chieftains loyal to Taranus and Leteranus. Clan Structure All except for the Barillus and Leteranus Clan follow the layout of the Taranus Clan, which itself is based on the Tyraxus Clan. The Clan is led by Chieftain, a brutal individual who rules through fear and force.. The Clan Chieftain is appointed by Taranus, usually a close ally or distinguished warrior, and will usually rule until he upsets Taranus, or dies, from a shot on the battlefield, or a knife in the back. His position is filled by an appointed replacement, again a trusted ally. The Chieftain is both a political and military leader, acting as a diplomat and representative of his clan and tribe, but also as a supreme military leader in periods of war. In battle, the Clan is divided into War Packs, each containing 10-40 packs, depending on the need, and kind of packs. These War Packs are lead by a Chieftain or Captain Ultra, who often fights with an retinue of Bodyguards, who are elite, steadfast troops, who have served with the Chieftain over dozens of campaigns, and are fanatically loyal to him, dying if needs be. The Chieftain might also have Stalkers on hand, made of loyal warriors to spy on his enemies and allies alike, and ensure the loyalty of the Clan. Under him are the packs. Each Pack is lead by a Captain, and consists of a Captain Major, who directs two lances, usually six Brutes of various Minor ranks, with a senior Minor Ultra who is in charge. They'll usually be armed with infantry weapons, with two carrying long barrelled rifles instead of carbine and short weapons, and a Jiralhanae carrying a heavier weapon, such as a Brute Shot, or Concussion Rifle. These packs are highly adjustable before a mission and have a number of varieties, such as Packs with heavy weapon specialists, carrying Fuel Rod cannons into battle to provide heavy fire against armour and structures, armoured Packs, that might use Wraiths, Choppers or Ghosts, or mechanized squadrons using Prowlers. They might also have Air Packs, with Banshees, Seraphs and Phantoms, as well as other vehicles. They also have a handful of Scarab walkers, used for high-risk battles. Other specialised packs might include Jump Pack units, who use their enhanced mobility in urban combat, or gain a height advantage for fire or Stalker Packs, who use active camouflage to observe, report, scout and ambush enemy forces. Some Clan have more specialists, while others have substantially less. The Blood Pack often utilises slave-warriors on the battlefield to back up their own forces. These slave warriors are selected from the toughest, strongest specimens amongst slaves of the Blood Pack, and are arranged similarly to Unggoy or Kig-Yar Packs of the Covenant, with a number of them lead by an Ultra or a Captain. These are usually distinguished by their race, and usually arranged for support purposes, such as defensive units with point defence gauntlets, or heavy weapons, but most often just as extra bodies for combat. They also support logistics, something the Blood Pack have little patience for. Slaves, as valued property, are rarely just used as cannon fodder, though desperate times have forced the clan to do this with less skilled, more expendable slaves. Slaves-warriors are ranked similar to the forces of the old Covenant, and have scaled war gear to match. Minors are equipped with a single pauldron, on their right side and a bandoleer for their ammunition and are usually armed with a plasma pistol or the more common Pummeler. Majors have a helmet, second pauldron and are usually more well equipped with a Needler, or a Spiker rifle. Ultras are the highest a slave-warrior can get, with helmet, pauldrons and breastplate, and are often seasoned veterans of several campaigns. There are also specialists, such as heavy weapons, who carry the same armour devices as Majors, Spec Ops, who are armoured similar to Ultras and assist Stalkers and Commandos in battle, Snipers, who have no armour, often paint camouflage on their bodies and are equipped with long range rifles and Gladiators, who often have their own personalised wargear. Culture Equipment Warships Air and Space Craft Ground Vehicles Armaments Personal Equipment Holdings The Blood Pack have a wide range of territories and holdings, ranging from the remote to holdings on Doisac itself, a rare privilege. However, the centre of Blood Pack operations is the planet of Karak's folly, a world with a mixture of extremes. Doisac Karak's Folly Karak's Folly is an unusual world, roughly 60 light years from Doisac. Gifted to the Blood Pack for their service, it is a mixture of harsh climates and lush and verdant land, perfect for the multitude of uses the Blood Pack need from it. It has a single, large continent then several thousand scattered and uninhabited islands. In the centre of the continent is a mountain chain, made up on several extinct volcanoes and jagged peaks. Lying in the centre of the mountain chain, on a plateau with access to a number of easily traversed mountain passes is the central city of the Blood Pack, Harunasus. This city is itself as gloomy and as foreboding as the black-basalt cliffs that surround it. A fortified city, with imposing spires surrounding a multi-tiered city, the multiple tiers play host to different classes of the Blood Pack. The highest tier is home to mansions built for the Chieftains of the Blood Pack, with large, impressive structures. The middle tier is built like a conventional city block, with wide reaching housing and amenities, and is used for rank and file members of the Blood Pack. The lowest tier, which extends greatly beyond the borders of upper tiers, is in part a prison and a slum, where the slaves of the tribe are kept. In the other half of the lowest tier is the factories, refineries, workshops and the space port for the city. In this lowest section is the vast Gladiatorial arena where the warriors and slaves of the Tribe compete for glory. Nestled amongst the mountain chain are dozens of mines, tunnelling their way through the mountains for vital minerals. These mines are usually dangerous and difficult places to work, and cave ins are common, even with modern automated mining machines. On the plains beneath the mountains there are hundreds of large farming areas, using the volcano-enriched soil to create vast bounties of crops, and raise animals for slaughter. These are usually clustered around townships, built like fortified towns with normal amenities and facilities to hold slaves between work hours. Above Karak's rest is a number of space stations, with a few orbital defence platforms and a single large station designed for docking and refitting, repairing and rearming three dozen warships at a time. Also in the system are fuel collecting and refining facilities around the gas giant and asteroid mining platforms. Other Holdings Due to their unscrupulous and aggressive business methods, the Blood Pack have acquired holdings all across Jiralhanae space and beyond. This includes a factory on Fell Justice, numerous facilities on multiple planets, orbital stations, fuel depots, as well as a complex on Doisac, to act as a military command post there, capable of housing, arming and supplying five legions of warriors. Slaves The Blood Pack owns a substantial amount of slaves, who represent a vital corner stone of the tribe's economic and military capabilities. There are almost 820,000 slaves in the Blood Pack, most of which are bought, though roughly 10% are 'manufactured' by the Clan. Conditions expected by slaves in the Blood Pack are described as distinct 'average', by Jiralhanae standards, which roughly translates to hours everyday of back breaking work under threat of lashings and other punishments. Slaves are mostly used by the Blood Pack for menial labour, farming, mining, labouring, working on the factory floor and in refineries, or as servants for Chieftains. Slaves with substantial or specialised skills are selected for special tasks, and those that show an aptitude for a particular area of work, or ability to learn are selected to train and work for more difficult roles. Slaves are also used to supplement the military, being used for increased flexibility and in desperate times, as cannon fodder to soak up fire. Slave-Warriors see a wide range of roles, fitting into the Blood Pack's structure where Kig-Tar and Unggoy once were, and also serve to support logistics, making sure they have all the ammo and food they need. Particularly strong slaves, with aggressive temperaments are selected to be trained by the Blood Pack as Gladiators, and represent them in the arena. The majority of slaves in the Tribe are Jiralhanae, mostly ex-Covenant, or those that have crossed the Blood Pack, though substantial numbers of them are bought on a regular basis to work. After that, the next biggest majority of those are humans. While quite a few have been bought from the slave markets, or kidnapped and enslaved by the Tribe themselves, many are 'liberated' from the Covenant, or were bought wholesale from them usually through a third party, before the war. Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Unggoy and Lekgolo make up the majority of the rest, with small amounts of Yanme'e, Plainsfierians, Vorenus and Machina in there, as well. Slaves in the tribe are kept unclothed, and are fitted with a restrictive metal collar, as well as shackles on their wrists and ankles to be bound when necessary. Most slaves are also branded with the Blood Pack logo as well, preventing easy escape or resale. Slaves are worked for fifteen hours a day, often dawn until dusk. Those slaves that fail to keep the pace, or refuse to work are whipped on site, and further indiscretions prompt a public display of their punishment, which can vary on their fault. However, no overseer will risk lashing one to death, as they have to pay to replace the slave out of their own pocket. Slaves are in the Tribe for life, being property and serving for the rest of their lives. Though some are released for services rendered, these are extremely rare circumstances, and most remain, and work with the clan until they die of old age. While other clans find this unproductive, Blood Pack encourages the settling of their slaves, owning the offspring and having fresh slaves several years down the line. Slaves have little room for advancement, but those who distinguish themselves as loyal to the Blood Pack, regardless of being their slave, are usually selected to senior slave station, or to overseers. Those serving in combat units usually see promotion up the ranks for performance in combat, having more duties, and better equipment. Few try to escape, and those that do rarely get far. When a slave is purchased, kidnapped or captured, the first port of call for them is the Slave Nexus, on Karak's Folly. This consists of a large warehouse, divided into sections, intended to 'process' the new slave. At the first stage they are usually dragged into a chamber one at a time, stripped of anything they have left, most of which is disposed off, then fitted with their collar and shackles. Usually forcibly dragged to the next stage, they are interrogated by senior overseers, often using a translator. This is used to discover if they have any discernible skills, talents, education of military background. From there, they are sorted into where they will work. Those with unique skills are usually requested by a Chieftain for a specific station, or those with extended learning are selected to be apprentices for a special task. Those with little or no skills are held in internment until they are selected by a Chieftain to labour in an industry under his purview, or for a special task. Slaves selected to be soldiers are moved onto a barracks for immediate training and preparation, while Gladiators are moved to a specialised training school. Slaves are branded with the Blood Pack's logo in most instances, usually some where it will remain visible during their task, usually on their right shoulder, or the right side of their chest, though sometimes on their right buttock as well, though there are instances of masters requesting the slave to not be branded, usually when the slave is specifically bought for appearance. Slaves under the age of twelve aren't branded, but stay with their family, or if orphaned or separated, are usually bought up by a Chieftain wanting a pet for himself or his children, though once their over twelve, they are considered capable of working. When working, slaves are usually arranged into a group of 12, usually with one senior slave in the group, and led by an overseer, who is usually armed with a stun prod and a whip, for ensuring discipline and speed. Slaves who perform special tasks, or have more unique skills are usually attached directly to a group of skilled Jiralhanae performing the same job. Slaves doing manual labour are usually worked for 15 hours, with no breaks, with infrequent whippings to keep them going. The work is exhausting and includes working on farms to tend to the crops and animals, down in mines and quarries, doing much of the ground work where more skilled slaves and Jiralhanae operate the machinery, working in the factories putting together components, weapons and equipment, in workshops repairing or upgrading machinery, in smelting plants, fuel refineries, on logging reserves and construction work. Slaves also see less labour intensive work, though with equally gruelling hours, doing administrative work, working as dock loaders or refuellers in space ports, or being used to help operate stores, food places and other businesses. They are also used as domestic aid by richer families who can afford to house and keep them, working as servants, personal aides, nursery servant, kitchen staff, or younger slaves as play mates for their own children. Slaves selected to serve as soldiers are put through intensive military training, usually gruelling, and those that can't hack it are moved to less difficult work. slaves that do are notably hardened and loyal to the Blood Pack, and can be hardened shock troops for combat. Gladiators meanwhile, are selected from the biggest, strongest, most cunning and successful warriors and slaves. Gladiator training is even more brutal, including long hours of duelling training and building up strength and speed. This usually ends with a painful operation, usually without anaesthetic, to add a number of cybernetic implants into the brain and adrenal glands, intended to increase aggression and response under stress, making Gladiators into raging adrenaline machines when in battle, against other foes in Gladiator arenas or on the battlefield. On Karak's Folly slaves live and work in a slum area, that is reinforced like a police state, with frequent military patrols, and block by block Jiralhanae overseers to ensure order. These buildings are built like a military barracks, with two dozen slaves per level, with a single communal area and a few amenities, such as running water and lighting. Those with special privileges may be moved up to other housing, with more room for individual slaves. On starships, slaves live in a partitioned area of the ship, in extremely cramped accommodation, usually separate from the Blood Pack crew. Notable Individuals Taranus Taranus is the leader of the Blood Pack and leader of the Taranus Clan, and rules over the Tribe with fear and violence. Taranus is a bitter, cold warrior, and while he's getting on in age, is still fast, strong and in possession of a brutal cunning. Taranus is known as being cruel, a disciplinarian and requires devotion and loyalty from those beneath him, while maintaining his fanatical loyalty to High Chieftain Marius. More than once, his coldly killed and usurper. Then his family, then his friends, just to make sure. Taranus has particular hatred for his Nephew, Tyraxus The Younger, who he regards as a liar and fraud, who stands between him and his rightful throne at the head of the Tyraxus Tribe. Rukrunus Rukrunus was the most loyal lieutenant of Taranus when he left the Tyraxus Clan and remains his most steadfast ally. Granted a Clan for his services to Taranus, Rukrunus rules it with an iron claw. Rukrunus is a perfectionist, who draws up elaborate schemes, relying on dozens of complex factors, which more often than not, fall down because his subordinates fail to understand the extent of his plan. Easily frustrated, with enormous extent for cruelty, he often thrashes the Chieftain or Officer that failed him. Marakimanus Once a loyal follower of the Great Journey, Marakimanus is now an embittered warrior, finding little joy in anything. Sullen and grim faced, the only thing that rouses him from this stupor is the propect of battle, with him using his oratory skill to whip his warriors into a frenzy. Marakimanus has little love for humans and Sangheili, and both are often denied advancement in the ranks of slaves. Cyralus Cyralus is one of the least trusted amongst the Chieftains, but one of the most loyal to Taranus. He, and by extension his Clan, are sneaky, underhanded and volatile. He has been his chief spy for years, and Cyralus revels in the debauchery, the lies and the espionage. Oryanum Oryanum can be summed up in one word. Selfish. He spent his early military years as a 'procurer', obtaining illegal or restricted goods for his fellow soldiers through illegal manners. Now, as a Chieftain of his own Clan, he manages the business concerns of the Blood Pack, managing their funds, organising trading and working as an entrepreneurial business man, in a wide range of businesses, including owning a substantial portion of the slave trade. Oryanum is by no means stupid, and limits his selfishness so it doesn't impact on the Blood Pack. Barillus Barillus and his Clan are one of the newest recruits to the Tribe, and prove to be steadfast and loyal to his new master, Taranus. Barillus himself is callous, black humoured and utterly without remorse, willing to send thousands to their death for gain, and willing to cause unspeakable collateral damage against enemy forces. Leteranus Leteranus is a quiet, soft spoken Jiralhanae, with unspeakable violent tendencies, usually directed at his enemies. Ruling over a huge clan of slaves, they are kept in order by the constant threat of death should they fail him. Leteranus rarely speaks to the other Clan Chieftains, outside of Taranus. Gorgus Gorgus is one of the most senior warriors of the Taranus Clan, and one of Taranus' closest confidantes. As a senior member of the Taranus Clan, he has significant responsibility. Often he acts as Taranus' own personal executioner, killing those that have failed and betrayed him, or personally leading the charge of the clan. Gorgus is noted for having extensive plasma burns, scarring his face and body. Orthrus Orthrus is the personal bodyguard of Taranus, and is a loyal and dedicated warrior. A living legend, he has taken significant wounds in service of his Chieftain, and has suffered wounds that would of slain lesser warriors thrice over. These wounds haven't even begun to slow him down, and he is as dangerous, observant of threats and mean as ever. Ladonus Ladonus is a long serving warrior in the Cyralus Clan, and can be described aptly as a one man army. Often sent as a lone commando on extremely dangerous missions, as he is stealthy, discreet and capable of restraint, rare traits in a Jiralhanae. Ladonus has killed entire Lances without raising the alarm, and has confused and evaded entire armies. Ladonus is spoken of in whispers, and whenever he is ordered to battle, it is surely a dire situation. Naristamus Naristamus is the chief Strategist of the Tribe, serving on the inner council and advisor to Taranus. An oddity in Jiralhanae society, he has focused his pursuit on knowledge, rather than strength, giving him an extremely keen mind that is capable of formulating brilliant plans in minutes. While the other Chieftains may deride him for his lack of martial power, he is respected by Taranus for his skill as a strategist, and heeds his words wisely. Gharamum Gharamum is one of the highest ranked warriors serving in the Leteranus clan. A former Covenant warrior, he has adapted surprisingly well to his new position as warrior slave. One of the survivors of the decimation of his pack, he has gone on to serve admirably, executing orders from his masters without flaw and question. While others may see him as a traitor to the Covenant, he's viewed as a paragon of what can be gained by a member of the Leteranus clan, becoming respected by his free superiors. Foresenus Foresenus is the chief overseer of the Blood Pack, and runs the slave quarters like a small fiefdom. He has extreme amounts of patience for a slave, recognising them as property, rather than a person, but once they cross that line, they are usually in the infirmary for a week. He has yet to kill a slave with one of his punishments, knowing their costs come out of his pay, but he isn't afraid to give them a punishment that may hospitalize them for a short time. He can speak both English and Sangheili, and often uses it to threaten the newer slaves who haven't learned Jiralhanae yet. Tarakus Tarakus is one of the most successful gladiators owned by the Tribe, and has served diligently as the champion of several leagues. Well built for a Jiralhanae, he was captured during the destruction of a rival clan, and put to work in the arena. Despite being augmented with modifications to increase his aggression in combat, he remains a disciplined, and surprisingly courteous opponent, who has succeeded in the arena dozens of times. Tarakus has a set of all encompassing, fitted crimson armour, and fights with a mighty hammer in the Arena. Cthonus Cthonus is a slave-warrior, serving in the Taranus clan as one of the highest ranked slave-warriors, earning more kills in battle than most free Jiralhanae. He has been lauded as an exemplar of the slave-warriors, and unfailingly serves the Tribe, without question. He's served for years now, and is often dispatched by his commander at the head of an attack. Reveram Reveram is the loyal and dutiful mate of Taranus, and one of the most feared women in Jiralhanae Space. Holding a substantial amount of political power, both over the Blood Pack and on Karak's Folly, she can flex substantial amounts of power to get her way. She is also linked to many of the old and great families of Doisac by blood, giving Taranus an easy link to the rich and powerful. Dalanim Dalanim appears on the surface as a small and petite Jiralhanae female, but the truth of the matter is, she's probably one of Cryalus' most capable assassins. Capable of infiltrating almost anywhere, disguised as a slave, concubine, daughter or mate, she draws little attention, and often eliminates her enemy with ease. While poison is her usual calling card, she's also used blades, guns and her own teeth and claws to get a kill. Cyrik 'Tuath Cyrik 'Tuath, just after Tarakus, is one of the most successful Blood Pack Gladiators. Once a Republic Soldier, his lack of restraint and unfettered rage resulted in a dishonourable discharge from his Legion. Incensed, he joined a Mercenary group to get his dose of bloodshed. Falling foul of Slavers, he found himself sold to the Blood Pack. Recognising the violent and skilled warrior in their midst, he was selected for gladiatorial training, and received the complementary cyber surgery as well. In the arena, he is an unrestrained maniac, revelling in the violence. While deaths are uncommon in the arena, he's personally killed 15 gladiators, a record, and has earned him the grim nickname of Blood Bound. He revels in the mayhem and is probably the happiest he's ever been in his life. His arena armour is made up of light blue plating, with a fauld, breast plate and vambraces, and a skull visage mask to inspire dread in his enemies. Navro 'Jarta Navro 'Jarta was a former Republic soldier until he was captured by the Covenant, then 'liberated' by the Blood Pack. Knowing he can never return home, he dutifully serves as a slave-soldier, at least clawing back some measure of his old life. His unquestioning loyalty and duty to the Tribe have gotten him noticed by superiors, and he has reached the rank of Ultra. Tikrit Tikrit is the personal servant of Oryanum, though his role is perhaps closer to aide. Tikrit, a former pirate, knows all the ins and outs of most known economies, and also is an expert on slavery. Despite his current position, he's treated immensely well, acting closer to a trusted advisor than slave. Saka Saka is former pirate, now champion gladiator. Though starting to get past his prime, Saka, a 'skirmisher' Kig-Yar, is still one of the best warriors in his division. Fast, agile, and violent to boot, thanks to his cybernetic alteration, Saka is one of the more fiendish gladiators on the circuit, often playing with his foes before ending the fight. The only armour Saka wears in the arena is a single armoured sleeve, preferring agility. His choice of weapon is two daggers. David Robertson David Robertson is one of the longest slaves in the tribe today, being sold to them as a young man, and serving the majority of his life in the Blood Pack, with the scars to show it. Working on Karak's Folly he's made escape attempts, resisted orders and tried to attack and overseer, and has scars from dozens of lashings to prove it. Now, he's a mostly productive senior slave, having given up the idea of escape, and trying to make the most of it. He now works with overseers in the 'processing plant', adapting new slaves to their life styles, since he's starting to get too old to work. Patrick Byrne Patrick Byrne was a former soldier, captured on the DMZ world of Fell Justice after tussling with the wrong gangster. Tough and aggressive, he made the perfect candidate for Gladiator School. Several months of intensive training and cybernetic modification, he became an extremely lethal and violent warrior. Only defeated once, by Saka, he has an intense rivalry with the Kig-Yar, and tries to top anything Saka does with arena theatrics. He has killed four people in the arena, only one of them on purpose, and has a reputation for being incredibly brutal, hospitalising most of his other opponents. Patrick uses light armour, with a breastplate and vambraces, and uses a sword and shield in battle. Daryl Stratton Daryl Stratton was a former Miss Kanna winner, and moderately successful model, who tried to make it big in the galaxy. Unfortunately, this ended with the ship she was travelling on being seized by pirates and Daryl being taken into slavery. As a minor celebrity with noted beauty and various talents (Apparently discovered after the pirates watched a recording of her Miss Kanna even she kept with her) she was sold at an incredibly high price, being bought by Oryanum. Oryanum treated her as a rather expensive and rare pet, intending to keep her with him at all times as a trophy and sign of his wealth. She was decorated with gold jewellery and Oryanum had a second slave to constantly attend to her beauty needs at all times, usually with imported goods. Life is by no means easy for Daryl however, as she is expected to be disciplined and respectful at all times, and has been extensively trained to entertain Oryanum and any guests with dances and displays. She's expected to come with hi at all times, from his throne room at the centre of his Clan fleet, to the council of Chieftains, to parties rubbing elbows with the rich and powerful, to business deals with other Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and even humans. Luke Dennings Luke Dennings, or 'Gakrit' as he's been forcible renamed to (Doisac slang for a contemptible buffoon), is a slave directly in the employ of Rukrunus. Rukrunus treats Gakrit closer to a pet than a slave, keeping him as a trophy of his accomplishments, with Gakrit being regarded by most humans as 'handsome', and with no Blood Pack branding on him. Gakrit's usually job is to follow his master anywhere, and act as the subservient pet. Rukrunus further humoured himself by forcibly training Gakrit to perform 'tricks' on command. When not being shown off, Gakrit's job is to maintain Rukrunus' war gear, cleaning, polishing and oiling it. Magdalena Vickers Magdalena is one of the few female slave-warriors serving the Jiralhanae, and so far, is considered more of a novelty, or joke than a serious warrior. A former Marine, she was captured by the Covenant and was about to be shipped on to a factory, when the Blood Pack 'liberated' her. Thinking herself saved, she instead found herself a slave for a different group of Jiralhanae. Nonetheless, she knew she would most likely be dead, if not for the Blood Pack, and serves them willingly, and loyally. While only a Minor, she has garnered more kills than most of her superiors, and while considered a joke, many Jiralhanae quietly consider her to be a worthy warrior. Pasha Ilyinichna Pasha was a former secretary, working for the UEG ambassador to Doisac as a placement, straight out of university. While Pasha was told to never leave the embassy compound without a guard, she did so anyway. Almost in record time, she was kidnapped twenty minutes later by a Blood Pack slaver. Recognised as an educated but submissive woman, she was bought by Taranus himself, to serve his family and him. Pasha's predicament can be described as utterly miserable, being forced to do a dozen jobs, for the family of Taranus, who have little love for humans. She has to do jobs for his mate, Reveram, working on her errands, or doing every piece of work for her, grooming her, dressing her and washing her, she has to work for his four children, all of which sufficiently follow their father in terms of malice, often forcing her to work on pointless, demeaning jobs, worst of which the youngest, barely a pup, orders her to carry him like an ancient Daskini mount, an Doisac equivalent of a horse. The worst of all, is working for Taranus, who has her usually working up to twenty four hours a day, organising his life and his family, as his secretary and aide. More than once, she's fouled up a job, and usually receives punishment in the form of a slap, or a caning. She's even been forced to come with him into an active warzone, and fainted at the first sight of blood. Bill Spooner Bill Spooner was a former merchant, who fouled up a deal with a group of Jiralhanae, who instead earned their money back by clapping him in iron and selling him as a slave. Forever an optimist, even between lashes and endless work, he's some how manage to fall in love and settle a family. One of the few humans who's actually tried to raise a family as a slavin the Blood Pack, he has two children, both of whom now work with him in the over city on Karak's Folly, working in a Jiralhanae run market. Neither of his children actually speak the language of their father, and both are willing subjects, knowing no outside life. Rakil Rakil (Jiralhanae for small pest) was bought by the Blood Pack, before he was even born. His pregnant mother had fallen into slavery, and the Blood Pack bought his mother, then allowed her to raise the child for 2 years, before separating them. Somduk